In photography or image acquisition and/or processing techniques, impurities can cause imperfections in any images produced. The impurities can include dust, dirt or any type of thin occlude material which attenuates the incoming light and scatters the portion of light towards the camera capturing the image. For example, if dust is introduced into a camera or image processing system, such dust can cause obstructions, shadows or other extraneous or undesired artifacts in any images that are ultimately produced.
Conventionally, when a foreign substance such as dust sticks to the image capturing optical system, the captured images from the system may contain a foreign substance. Hence, the quality of the image degrades. This type of image degradation not only amounts to annoying effect but also hinders the analysis that are aimed to either some pathological defects detection in medical image based expert system or any other image based image systems.
Dust or other impurities or the effects caused by the presence of such impurities may be decreased or removed from an image processing method. However, the conventional dust correction may degrade the image quality depending on the object state around the dust. In some cases, smearing may occur in the object upon dust correction, and a sense of incongruity may be generated between the dust region and its periphery.
The present disclosure has been made in consideration of the above-described problems, and relates to a method and an apparatus for correcting an image.